Utter Insanity
by FireStorm1991
Summary: A/U: Surprise sequel to Utter Confusion. After 8 years of peace, the Z warriors are met with their newest challenge from an old enemy. Can they defeat the surperior intellect of Dr. Gero who has once again outsmarted them all? BXV KX18
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

Well…I wasn't planning on writing a sequel…all the people who read Utter Confusion know that. But, those of you who wanted one, well, thank my brain for coming up with a plot that felt sequel-ish to the story as I've been proofreading it for the last few days. -_- Well, the good news is I know a few of you will be very happy.

* * *

"Dad, wake up!" a young Trunks said jumping on his father. "It's your birthday."

"Go…away," Vegeta growled. It had been eight years since dealing with Gero and the Android situation. The day he had rescued Bulma, she told him later what she had learned in studying the constellations.

"_June eleventh," Bulma said after Vegeta laid her down on their bed._

"_What?" Vegeta snapped in confusion._

_Bulma smiled at him. "June eleventh, your birthday. You told me to stop working, so I started studying the constellations instead, around where you said Planet Vegeta used to be. That constellation appears on June eleventh Earth time."_

_Vegeta's eyes widened. She had cared that much to take the time to find out such a menial piece of information about his life._

"_When did you find out?" he asked calmly, though he was truly honored._

"_About a week ago, but you were training and I didn't want to interrupt you. Hope you understand."_

_Before she knew it Vegeta was on top of her, showing her his thanks instead of telling her._

"Mom said I have to get you out of bed so that we can go celebrate," Trunks informed him.

"I do not wish to see those people she calls friends," Vegeta muttered into his pillow.

"But they aren't coming," Trunks said in confusion. "Mommy said it's just the three of us going on a trip."

Vegeta grunted. "Tell her I'll be down soon."

"Okay daddy," Trunks said with a smile, speeding out of the room.

Vegeta smirked slightly. Yes, this was how he wanted it. Him, his mate, and their son spending time together alone. He couldn't ask for a better birthday present.

* * *

Bulma smiled when her little boy nearly flew down the stairs. He was definitely a strong kid, but hey, he had a strong father. The last few years had been so wonderful for the couple as they focused on Trunks. Vegeta was adamant about training him; Bulma just wanted him to study hard to succeed in whatever he wanted whether or not he decided to follow in her footsteps.

Shortly after Trunks came downstairs, Vegeta followed.

"Happy Birthday," Bulma greeted as he entered the kitchen.

Vegeta just grunted at her. He always said he hated it when she made a big deal about his birthday, but she knew the truth; he loved the attention, well, from her and their son at least.

"Daddy, mom said we're going to an ocean resort! Isn't that cool?"

Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle at his son's excitement. "Yes, very cool," he agreed.

"Still not as cool as you becoming a Super Saiyan," Trunks said smirking. He had a lot of pride in his father, and the fact that he was so strong made the boy respect him even more.

Bulma smiled at the conversation. Recently Vegeta had been able to transform. It was a very bizarre transformation that resulted from a nightmare. He still had those on occasion, but they would usually be about Frieza going after her or Trunks. One night, he transformed thinking that the two of them were in danger, and both Bulma and Trunks were there to experience the transformation with him.

Vegeta just smirked, as usual. He loved it when Trunks reminded him of his success. Sure, it took a lot longer for him to reach Super Saiyan, but he was content knowing that he didn't have to lose the woman he loved or his son to reach it.

"Well, I have all the capsules we need packed," Bulma said, "so I guess we can start driving there."

"No," Vegeta stated.

"And why not?" Bulma asked with her hands on her hips.

Vegeta and Trunks exchanged knowing glances before Vegeta picked up Bulma bridal style.

"What the hell are you doing, you baka Saiyan?" Bulma shouted.

"Now, now," Vegeta purred in her ear. "What did you say about using such language around the boy? Anyway, to answer your question, we'll fly. I don't trust that death trap you drive."

Bulma sighed. "Fine."

* * *

"So…are you excited about graduation?" Krillin asked Juu.

She shrugged. "I guess. I mean, Jay and I are still going to work at Capsule Corp. Having a degree is nice, but it still freaks me out that I had an Android for a teacher. I guess there's just some things you don't get used to."

Krillin blushed. "I know what you mean." He put his arms around her and rubbed her stomach. "I'm still waiting for your brother to kill me."

Juu laughed. "Krillin, I haven't told him yet, but I think he'll be happy for us. Our small family is going to get a little bigger."

"I love you, Juu, very much," Krillin told her.

"And I you, Krillin." She snuggled against him as they watched the sun set.

* * *

Somewhere in the distance, however, an old enemy managed to outsmart all of them. A lasting hard drive in another hidden lab contained the memories of a scientist that the Z fighters thought they had destroyed. That scientist had planned on having his revenge, and no matter what, he would get it.

_You Saiyans better watch out. I'm coming for you._

* * *

A/N: So…pretty not so happy ending to a happy opening. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters. Just the alternate universe that was created by confusion.

Well, I started out calling this story Gero Returns, but I said the new title in a conversation today and I decided to change the title. I think it goes together better. And wow, it's been forever since I posted the first chapter O.O" Well, here's an update. *hides*

Star870: Sorry I haven't updated this one in a while o.o I will keep writing.

FatesBestFriend24: I didn't expect a sequel either until one day I woke up and ideas bombarded me…sigh. Nothing seems to go as planned. XD

Anonymous: Glad you liked the first chapter.

SaiyanQueen22: Thanks. Sorry if took so long to update, though.

KimiruMai: lolz, of course XD Well, you'll be entertained, I'm sure.

* * *

Getting to the resort was much quicker flying instead of driving. Vegeta and Trunks landed at the front of the hotel, freaking out a lot of the passersby. When Vegeta put Bulma down she shook her head and turned to scold him. "Couldn't you have been more discrete?" she asked quite loudly.

Vegeta smirked. "I could have, but I chose not to."

Trunks just gaped at his two parents before looking to the horde of strangers staring at them. He pouted and glared at the crowd. "What are you looking at?" The people looked to one another before going back to what they were doing. Normally they would have seen a kid's "threats" as cute, but when the kid might have the power to back it up, it was best to be wary.

Bulma sighed in defeat, not wanting to make more of a scene, and said, "Whatever, let's just go inside and get our room."

"Then can we go swimming?" Trunks asked excitedly. He looked between both of his parents.

Vegeta grunted and Bulma whined, "Fine." Trunks forced himself not to laugh at his parents' reactions. Sometimes they acted younger than he was, but hey, that was one of the quirks that brought them together anyway.

* * *

"Hey, you guys, I'm back," Jay called into the apartment. "And I brought pizza."

"Fantastic," Juu said happily. "I've been craving pizza all day."

She nearly tore the box from his hands. He rolled his eyes at her before going over to Krillin. "Women," he said as a joke. However, he noticed that instead of agreeing, Krillin just laughed nervously. Jay's eyebrow rose in curiosity, but before he could say anything, his phone rang. "Hello, Jay Gojin speaking." He heard nothing but buzzing over the line. "Um, hello? Who is this?" Then the phone line went dead. "Huh, weird."

"What's up?" Krillin asked.

Jay shrugged and put his phone down on the table. "Must have been a wrong number."

"Right…" Krillin replied. He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt the temperature drop about twenty degrees. He shook his head trying to get any negative feelings out of his system. Everything was fine, especially after so many peaceful years. Nothing was going to happen.

* * *

"_Hello, Jay Gojin speaking. Um, hello?"_ a file played on a computer screen. The file was saved to be processed later before the computer system shut itself down for the night to restore its energy. Before the system shut down, the words, "It's not over," appeared on the screen.

* * *

A/N: I know, short chapter. I'm just trying to get myself back in the mood for this story :3 The first few chapters may be short, but hopefully they will get longer as the story progresses.


End file.
